Mistletoe
by winchester1D
Summary: With the help of a mistletoe, Gingka finally makes his move on Madoka.


**Enjoy! X.**

A pair of golden-brown eyes stared up at the mistletoe hanging above him. He had a smile on his lips as he rubbed his hands together. "Okay," The 16-year-old looked down at Kenta who stood next to him. "You know what to do, right?"

"When Madoka's walking by, I get her attention and tell her to go see the Christmas tree set up over there. She then walks over to where you'll 'accidentally' bump into her. And then she'll notice the mistletoe and you guys will _finally_ kiss."

"Good," Gingka smirked as Kenta rolled his eyes. "Don't let anyone else come over, okay?"

"Got it." Kenta stated, turning on his heel and walking over the spot he was designated to stand.

Gingka walked around the corner and waited, anxiously, for the brunette he had a crush on forever. He kept glancing at Kenta who was rocking back and forth. The two would give a thumbs up and turn around, acting casual.

"Hey!" Kenta exclaimed, causing Gingka to freeze on the spot. "There's an amazing Christmas tree over there. You should see the star on top-"

Footsteps followed to where Kenta was pointing and Gingka stepped out but blinked in surprise. He was expecting to see a small girl with brown hair but was disappointed when he saw an older girl with tan skin and blue hair.

"Oh, hi, Hikaru." Gingka grumbled to the 17-year-old who laughed.

"Waiting for someone?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at the mistletoe. She pointed to her cheek with a mocking smile.

Sighing, Gingka kissed Hikaru's cheek, ignoring her laughter.

"Merry Christmas, Gingka." Hikaru looked over Gingka's shoulder. "You didn't happen to see Kyoya?"

"No, sorry." Gingka glared at Kenta who shrugged innocently. "Merry Christmas."

The girl soon left, looking for her boyfriend. When Hikaru turned the corner, Gingka pointed to Kenta. "What the heck, man?"

"Sorry, I panicked!" Kenta laughed. "I won't mess up next time, I promise!"

Rolling his eyes, Gingka stepped around and waited until Madoka came. After a few minutes of waiting, Kenta spoke once more, guiding the girl to where she was supposed to go.

Gingka smiled as he stepped out but his smile immediately vanished. "Hi, Mei Mei."

The young woman looked up at Gingka with wide eyes. "Hello, Gingka."

He mentally cursed Kenta for being so stupid but as he did so, Mei Mei grabbed his face and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together causing Kenta to gasp with laughter. Gingka's eyes grew wide and he immediately backed away, his lips dampened from her kiss. He didn't want to be rude but he shuddered as she winked. Gingka had no feelings towards Mei Mei so the kiss wasn't desirable at all. He knew she didn't have feelings for him so he guessed that she kissed him purely for laughs.

"Merry Christmas, Gingka." Mei Mei laughed, knowing exactly what she did. "Madoka's around the corner, talking with Yu. She should be coming soon."

Gingka blinked as Mei Mei turned and walked away, still laughing.

"Kenta!" Gingka yelled, marching up to the younger kid.

"It worked!" Kenta joked.

"No, it did _not_ work!" Gingka growled as he grabbed a fistful of Kenta's shirt. "You're-"

He stopped talking the moment he heard a soft voice laugh just around the corner. Gingka froze, recognizing Madoka's laughter immediately. Madoka must have still been talking with Yu because he didn't see her at all but he knew she would be coming _soon._

Releasing Kenta, Gingka stumbled back to his spot. "You better get this right, Kenta!" He growled before hiding in his normal spot.

He stopped breathing all together the moment Kenta said hi to the 14-year-old.

"Hi, Kenta." Madoka greeted, her voice unknowingly sending chills down Gingka's spine.

"Whatever you do, don't go around that corner." Gingka could sense the smirk Kenta was supporting and mentally wanted to strangle him. "I think Hikaru and Kyoya are making out."

"Okay," Madoka laughed awkwardly. "I'll just be on my way. I was actually looking for Gingka-"

"Wait!" Gingka shouted, stumbling out from the corner and bumping into the small girl. The brunette yelped in surprise as she lost her balance, slowly falling backward. Gingka reached out and grabbed her arms, keeping her from falling.

She blushed immediately, her blue eyes staring into his. "T-thanks… " She stuttered, blinking.

Anger toward Kenta completely forgotten, Gingka nodded. He could feel his cheeks heating up, suddenly _very_ anxious. And here he thought it would be completely easy to kiss her. But now that the moment was finally here, it felt like he completely forgot how to kiss. Even talk.

His heart pounded against his ribcage as he watched the younger girl glance up. Gingka bit down on his lip, noticing how her blush intensified but she smiled sweetly.

"Mistletoe." She whispered, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah… " Gingka replied as he realized his hands were still clutching her small arms but he made no move to remove them. He gulped loudly causing her to giggle softly. Usually, Gingka was very confident about _anything._ Now, he was so unsure of himself. His mind kept running through scenario after scenario.

One was them kissing passionately as Kenta stared, open mouthed. Another was her slapping him and running away, Kenta laughing and Masamune joking about it the rest of their lives. And finally, the most beautiful, the two shared a kiss under the mistletoe and continued to do so for the years to come, as a couple.

Madoka's eyes brought him back to reality and before he knew it, he was smiling. "Can I… ?"

Madoka gave him a blank look. "You're seriously asking me if you can kiss me?"

Gulping, Gingka nodded, earning a soft laugh from Madoka. Madoka looked up at Gingka, the most beautiful twinkle in her eyes. The 16-year-old already knew the answer, because he could see it in her face, but he still waited.

Finally, Madoka nodded, causing Gingka's heart to leap into the sky. Gingka leaned closer and watched as Madoka closed her eyes slowly. Smiling, he followed pursuit and very hesitantly, pressed his lips against hers.

It was like lightning. The electricity flowing through their bodies was incredible and it continued like a current as their kiss continued. Both were hesitant, nervous even, at first but as the seconds passed by, both became more comfortable and confident.

Neither one of them knew that this was the first of many kisses under the mistletoe. The kiss was simple. The kiss was innocent. It held so much familiarity yet none at all. As if they were two pieces in a puzzle, destined to connect, and this was the first time connecting. The two wanted more of each other, desiring more of their taste, but somehow knew it would happen when the time came. So instead, they slowly backed away, breaking the long kiss.

Madoka smiled up at Gingka, still standing on her toes from the kiss. Gingka wrapped his arms around Madoka's waist, pulling her closer. He was relieved he _finally_ got the kiss he wanted. The kiss may have been simple, innocent, and sweet, but that's what he wanted. For now.

"Merry Christmas, Gingka." Madoka whispered, watching Gingka's beautiful smile appear on his face again.

"Merry Christmas, Madoka."

Gingka suddenly realized how grateful he was for the mistletoe hanging above them. Because if it wasn't for that simple tradition every couple did, he wouldn't have the amazing chance of kissing the girl he so dearly loved…

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! I hoped you liked this as much as I did. :) I wanted to write one where they were kids, not yet together, so I thought of this mistletoe idea and couldn't resist writing it! Please review and let me know!**

 **If you have any one-shots of Gingka and Madoka you'd want me to write, please message me!**

 **I hope you guys have an AMAZING holiday season. X.**


End file.
